Herz und Verstand
by Machyyre
Summary: Lucius fühlt sich innerhalb seiner tröstlichen und zugleich komplizierten Affäre zurückgewiesen. In seiner maßlosen Wut -einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und verletztem Stolz- begeht er einen Fehler, der ihm schließlich die Augen öffnet. !RAPE!


_Die Phiole mit Vielsafttrank lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden, denn nachdem die junge Frau von Lucius gezwungen worden war sich den Inhalt einzuflößen, hatte sie das Glas von sich geschleudert und es zersprang daraufhin klirrend in zahlreiche scharfe Splitter._

_Sie kniete nun vor ihm, diese billige Kopie, die Prostituierte, welche er zu sich beordert hatte um doch noch zu bekommen was er wollte, um zu bekommen was er seit geraumer Zeit mehr begehrte als alles andere – Catherine Pearson._

_Fest sah er ihrem Ebenbild in die Augen und auch wenn sie nur ein Abklatsch war, ihr jegliches Feuer in den Augen fehlte und sämtliche zärtliche Hingabe, nach der er sosehr lechzte, konnte er spüren wie seine Erregung wuchs. Doch sie war auch gekoppelt an eine ungeheure Wut._

_Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Ausgerechnet Snape nahm sie auf ihre Reise mit, Snape! Als ob ihm die heimlichen Blicke entgangen wären, welche der Tränkepanscher Catherine voller Sehnsucht nach ihrem warmen, weichen Körper immer wieder zuwarf! Und jetzt sollte er einfach hinnehmen, dass die beiden für viele Monate auf engem Raum beieinander lebten? Vermutlich würde seine vermaledeite Schwägerin sogar noch Motivationsarbeit leisten, nur um Catherine von ihm wegzulocken! Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern wie oft er in letzter Zeit mit ihr über dieses heikle Thema gesprochen hatte, aber jedes Mal stieß sie ihm vor den Kopf._

_Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Teilname an der Mission nicht gestatten und überhaupt wäre sie nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage, ja gefestigt genug, sei, den Auftrag zu erfüllen._

_Ihre Zweifel an seiner Person zermürbten ihn, machten ihm einmal mehr bewusst wo die Grenzen ihres gemeinsamen Arrangements lagen. Lucius war überzeugt das der kleinen Verräterin gefiel was sie miteinander trieben und das sie es nicht missen wollte, aber sobald es darum ging ihrem wunderbaren Ziel näher zu kommen ließ sie ihn links liegen und verteilte ihre Prioritäten drastisch um. Wie konnte sie es wagen derartig mit ihm zu spielen!_

_Wieder richtete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Hure zu seinen Füßen. Man hatte ihm versichert das kleine Ding würde ihm willig zur Verfügung stehen egal was er mit ihr anstellte und genau das brauchte er im Augenblick mehr als alles andere. Gespannt wie sie sich bewähren würde signalisierte er ihr unmissverständlich, dass sie anfangen dürfe seinen Schwanz zu verwöhnen. Ihre Finger machten sich deshalb geschickt daran seine Hose zu öffnen und sein halb erigiertes Glied aus seiner engen Behausung zu befreien._

_Er wollte sich schon zufrieden seiner selbst geschaffenen Illusion hingeben, als ihre Handarbeit ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte und ihm verdeutlichte, dass dieses impertinente Ding es niemals mit seiner Catherine aufnehmen konnte – egal wie viel Mühe sie sich gab oder wie viel Geld er auch bezahlte. Ihre Finger strichen einfach viel zu lieblos über seinen Stamm, die Zunge leckte nicht so willig seine Eichel wie er es von IHR gewohnt war! Einfach nichts an ihren Berührungen konnte ihn davon überzeugen DER EINE Mann zu sein, den sie wollte, aber genau dafür gab er schließlich sein Geld aus, verdammt!_

_Er griff aber noch nicht ein, sondern ließ sie ihren Job weiter verrichten - vielleicht in der Hoffnung auf Besserung. Doch je eifriger sie bemüht war sein Glied auf seine ganze stattliche Größe wachsen zu lassen, desto mehr verging ihm die Lust._

_Catherine. Wie sehr verlangte es Lucius nach ihren zarten Händen, die versunken über seinen Körper strichen als sei er das Schönste was sie jemals gesehen habe. Wie sehr brauchte er den sanften, hingebungsvollen Blick aus ihren hellen, strahlenden Augen, dieser Blick der IHM allein gewidmet schien! Er hatte nie zuvor eine Frau besessen, die ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse für einen Moment vollständig in den Hintergrund verbannte und sich nur seinem Vergnügen verschrieb._

_Aber genau so war Catherine und er konnte nicht einmal im Ansatz ausdrücken wie sehr ihm diese Besonderheit gefiel. Eine solche Gegensätzlichkeit war schon erstaunlich, denn so eigennützig und stark sie ihren Alltag auch bestritt, im vertrauten Umgang miteinander, besonders beim Sex, zeigte sie ihre verletzliche Seite. Den Teil von ihr, der auf eine starke Hand und Entlastung hoffte und dabei gar nicht bemerkte wie verflucht wohl ihm ihre Zuwendung wirklich tat. Für Catherine schien es eine Selbstverständlichkeit in emotionaler Hinsicht immer mehr zu geben als zu verlangen und dafür erwartete sie nicht einmal den geringsten Dank._

_Lucius musste unwillkürlich daran denken wie anders Narzissa doch im Vergleich zu ihr war. Kalt und warm. Selbstsüchtig und selbstlos bis zur vollkommenen Selbstaufgabe. Hatte er die beiden jemals zuvor miteinander verglichen? Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen und doch fragte Lucius sich warum er ausgerechnet jetzt abwog welche Frau ihm besser tat. Vermutlich weil ihm drängend bewusst wurde, dass ihre Beziehung über die horizontale Ebene hinausgehen könnte. Schon damals, vor einigen Monaten, als sie in seinen Armen beinahe gestorben wäre, spukte dieser Gedanke zum ersten Mal in seinem Kopf herum._

_„Was ist los, Süßer? Kannst du etwa nicht? Vielleicht sollten wir mit einem Zauber nachhelfen.", meldete sich die Karikatur seines Begehrens gespielt verständnisvoll zu Wort._

_Jetzt wurde Lucius sauer. Nicht nur das sie nicht die Leistung brachte, die er sich erhofft hatte – nein- jetzt stellte sie ihn auch noch bloß und wagte es ihn zu beurteilen. Er packte grob ihren Nacken und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft in Richtung seines Schwanzes, sodass sie gezwungen war den Mund früher oder später zu öffnen._

_„Ich – kann – immer! Nur damit das klar ist. Gib dir gefälligst mehr Mühe! Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen dein Honorar einzubehalten!"_

_Auf der Stelle war sie enthusiastisch bei der Sache, aber es war nicht echt, es war einfach nicht echt. Lucius´ Wut steigerte sich mit jedem ihrer vorgetäuschten Seufzer mehr und damit sie endlich still war, rammte er seine etwas härter gewordene Männlichkeit mit brutaler Wucht tief in ihren Rachen. Immer und immer wieder. Sie krächzte, würgte und fing schließlich an zu wimmern._

_DAS war ein adäquater Ersatz für Catherines Zärtlichkeit – rohe Gewalt. Alles dazwischen war unbefriedigend, nur die grenzwertigen Früchte konnte er vollends genießen._

_Sein Schwanz wurde nun schnell immer härter und seine Stöße damit bald unerträglich schmerzhaft für das Bündel auf dem Boden. Irgendwann nahm er ihre Protestschreie gar nicht mehr wahr und ebenso unbemerkt blieb ihm, dass ihr Gesicht verdächtig blau angelaufen war. Erst als sie absolut keine Luft mehr bekam, weil durch das Würgen zu wenig Sauerstoff durch die Nase aufgenommen werden konnte, nutzte sie ihren letzten Ausweg und biss zu._

_Ein lautes Fluchen und ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen ertönte und unter einem Hagel von Beschimpfungen schlug Lucius ihr so fest ins Gesicht, dass nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte als sie mit viel Schwung auf die Fliesen, in die Glasscherben fiel und reglos liegen blieb._

_Er blickte auf die Frau herab, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatte sich rabiat an seinem besten Stück zu vergreifen und das auch noch in der Gestalt von Catherine! Lucius hatte keinerlei Mitleid wie sie da vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, das Gesicht von blutenden Furchen entstellt._

_Je länger er die Frau betrachtete, desto mehr wuchs in ihm der Wunsch all seinen Zorn auf Catherine, der sich in den letzten Monaten angesammelt hatte, an ihr auszulassen. Das Original würde er niemals so rücksichtslos behandeln, aber dieses Ding da vor ihm war lediglich eine Kopie, eine Kopie mit der er nun umgehen konnte wie er wollte, weil sich bei seiner hoch angesetzten Entlohnung kein Zuhälter der Welt um das Mädchen scheren würde._

_Lucius bückte sich und mit einem heftigen Ruck drapierte er ihren Körper so auf dem Sofa, dass er sie ohne Anstrengung von hinten nehmen konnte. Auf ihren Eingang starrend beschwor er vor seinem inneren Auge alle Berührungen von Catherine und Snape, bei denen er anwesend war und jegliche lobenden Worte, die sie jemals über seinen einstigen Freund verloren hatte, dann versenkte er seinen steifen Penis ohne zu zögern und so grob wie nur möglich in ihren Hintereingang, stieß wieder und wieder hektisch in sie, bis sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und er ganz kurz von ihr abließ._

_Würde es sich so anfühlen Catherine von hinten zu nehmen? Bisher hatte er es nie probiert und sich immer mit der außerordentlichen Enge ihrer Möse zufrieden gegeben._

_Noch immer verspürte er nicht die geringste Befriedigung, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es wesentlich erregender war die Nutte zu vögeln während sie bewusstlos dalag, als ihren aktiven Versuchen ihn anzumachen ausgesetzt zu sein und so nutzte er die Chance, drehte die Kleine um, platzierte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und bohrte seine beachtliche Erektion in ihre Spalte._

_Wieder schwirrten die verschiedensten Bilder und Worte in seinem Kopf herum und alle hieß er gnädigst willkommen. Catherine hatte ihn angelogen. Es folgte ein harter Stoß. Sie unterhielt früher sehr wohl eine Affäre mit Snape. Der darauf folgende Stoß gewann noch einmal an Stärke und so ging es stetig weiter, bis Lucius bei dem Gedanken, die Mission sei Catherine wichtiger als er, seinen Schwanz so brachial in sie rammte, dass ein paar Tröpfchen Blut aus ihrer Öffnung drangen._

_Vielleicht waren die Schmerzen, die ihren Unterleib zweifelsohne heimsuchen mussten, der ausschlaggebende Punkt, welcher sie zum Erwachen brachte. Kaum das sie realisierte was mit ihr geschah und wie sie von dem blonden Mann zugerichtet wurde, fing sie an zu schreien wie am Spieß. Ihr Wehklagen nahm eine derartig akustische Intensität an, dass Lucius´ angestrengtes Stöhnen fast in der Geräuschkulisse unterzugehen drohte. Irgendwann ertrug er ihr widerwärtiges Gejammer nicht mehr und herrschte sie angsteinflößend an sie solle gefälligst ruhig sein, aber ihr Wimmern nahm einfach kein Ende._

_„Lassen sie mich! Lassen sie mich gehen, sie dreckiger Mistkerl!" Und sie trat wild um sich._

_Auf der Stelle drückte er ihr unsanft seine Hand vor den Mund und zischte: „Wag es nie wieder mich „dreckig" zu nennen, du wertloses Ding! Und jetzt sei endlich still der Spaß hat doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!"_

_Bittere Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. „Warum tun sie das? Ich hab ihnen doch nichts getan! Bitte, bitte ich flehe sie an, hören sie auf. Ich hab so große Schmerzen! Bitte! Das Geld können sie auch behalten, bitte!"_

_Als ob es ihm um das verfluchte Geld gehen würde! Er dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören, denn langsam nahm das Mädchen wieder ihre eigene Gestalt an und Lucius stellte überrascht fest, dass es ihm doch wesentlich besser gefiel seine aggressiven Triebe an einer Frau auszulassen, die nichts mit Catherine gemeinsam hatte, denn egal wie wütend und verletzt er auch über ihr Verhalten war, niemals würde er Gefallen daran finden SIE auf diese Weise zu behandeln!_

_Trotzdem fühlte er sich noch immer kein bisschen befriedigt und das machte ihn noch viel aufgebrachter, also fuhr er fort die kleine Nutte heftig und unter gewaltiger Gegenwehr zu ficken._

_Er war so vertieft in seine Raserei, so gefangen in seinem Wahnsinn, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sein Schauspiel seit geraumer Zeit von jemandem mitverfolgt wurde…_

_Cathy stand starr und stumm ein paar Meter hinter Lucius und beobachtete das Szenario ohne zu wissen was sie tun, geschweige denn was sie fühlen sollte. Seltsamerweise empfand sie keine Anteilnahme oder gar irgendeine mitfühlende Emotion für diese fremde Frau. Das überraschte sie schon sehr, gerade weil Misshandlungen etwas waren auf das sie für gewöhnlich sehr betroffen reagierte._

_Aber hier stand sie nun und das Einzige was sie zu spüren glaubte war eine Welle mörderischer Eifersucht! Das war absolut lächerlich! Die Dirne litt unter Garantie höllische Schmerzen und Lucius Stöße mussten ihren Unterleib nahezu zerreißen, also warum sollte sie das Mädchen darum beneiden?_

_Weiterhin stand sie einfach nur unschlüssig im Schatten des Mannes, der ihr mittlerweile so ans Herz gewachsen war. Herz? Natürlich, genau das war es! Niemand außer ihr sollte das Privileg besitzen Lucius auf diese Art und Weise nahe zu sein, niemand außer ihr sollte ihm die damit verbundenen Freuden entlocken dürfen!_

_Cathy verstand nicht warum er ihr das antat, wo sie sich ihm sexuell doch niemals verweigerte – niemals! Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Eine Weile sinnierte sie noch und ging alle Verfehlungen durch, die Lucius derart verärgert haben könnten, denn über eines war Cathy sich vollkommen im Klaren: Das hier war IHRE Schuld und die Grausamkeiten, welche Lucius dem Mädchen antat galten im Grunde nur IHR. Sie musste dem ein Ende bereiten, schon allein weil sie es nicht mehr länger ertrug ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen – ganz gleich wie wenig sie die Sache auch genoss._

_Leise schlich Cathy nach vorn zu ihrem blonden Retter und schlang plötzlich so sanft ihre Arme um seine entblößte Mitte, dass er aus seiner Trance hochschreckte, von der Frau abließ und sich augenblicklich umdrehte._

_Seine Augen weiteten sich panisch und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie unwohl er sich in seiner Haut fühlte, denn er starrte sie lange einfach nur wortlos an, langsam realisierend in was für eine Situation er sich gerade gebracht hatte, wie weit er eigentlich gegangen war um seinen Frust an einer unschuldigen Person auszulassen._

_„Catherine, ich…"_

_Wo sollte er ansetzen? War nicht offensichtlich was hier gelaufen war? Lucius gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte Angst, Angst davor wie sie nun reagieren würde, auch wenn sie bis dato einen seltsam gefassten Eindruck machte, den er sich wahrlich nicht erklären konnte._

_Als Cathy nun ihre Stimme zu einem kalten, endgültigen Befehl erhob, brauchte Lucius etwas Zeit um zu bemerken, dass die Worte dem unglücklichen Opfer galten und nicht ihm._

_„Verschwinde, hörst du? Zieh dich an und verlass auf der Stelle das Haus, Kleine." Nichts mehr, nur diese leeren Worte._

_Ratlos und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht sah das Mädchen zu der plötzlich dazugekommenen Frau, von der sie sich eigentlich für einen kurzen Moment Beistand erhofft hatte und schien nicht glauben zu können, was sie gerade hörte. Der ungerührte, ja sogar vernichtende Ton in ihrer Stimme musste sie noch viel mehr verschrecken._

_Aber Cathy war im Moment fern von allem Friedlichen was diesen unwillkommenen Gast anging. Irrationalerweise nahm Cathy die Frau nur als eine störende Bedrohung war, die so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt geschafft werden musste! Und für die sie wirklich keinerlei echtes Mitleid aufbringen konnte._

_„Aber…aber", schluchzte das Geschwür verzweifelt. „sie dürfen doch nicht mit so einer Bestie allein im Haus sein! Sie…sie wissen ja gar nicht wozu…wozu er fähig ist!"_

_Schnell warf Cathy einen Blick auf die vermeintliche Bestie, die dem ihren ganz bewusst auswich und eine leidende Miene zur Schau stellte._

_„Ich warne dich Mädchen und das tue ich nur einmal: Pass auf wie du über diesen Mann redest." In Lucius Augen blitze nackter Unglaube auf. Wie konnte sie ihn selbst JETZT noch verteidigen? Konnte sie in ihrem Großmut tatsächlich über all seine Fehltritte hinweg sehen? Cathy sah seinen Blick und fügte hinzu: „Ich verteidige nicht was er dir gerade angetan hat, denn das hat keine Frau verdient…auch wenn das wohl in gewissem Maße Berufsrisiko ist. Nach deiner Kleidung zu schließen bist du doch eine aus dem Milieu, richtig? Na ja, jedenfalls heiße ich nicht gut was er mit dir gemacht hat, aber jetzt ist es nun mal geschehen und ich fürchte das dies meine Schuld ist, darum bin ICH diejenige, die sich aufrichtig entschuldigen muss."_

_Wenn nicht sowieso schon alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung geneigt wären, hätte es sich spätestens nach diesen Worten geändert._

_„Was!" Die Entrüstung verschaffte dem Mädchen wohl mehr Courage. „Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit ihnen zu tun! Der…der Kerl hat angefangen verrückt zu spielen, weil er keinen…keinen hochgekriegt hat! Aber was kann ich dafür wenn der Schlappschwanz Erektionsprobleme hat und sein Ding nur steif wird, wenn er unschuldige Frauen vergewaltigt!"_

_Sie verlor verständlicherweise komplett die Fassung und war wohl nur so mutig, weil nun eine weitere Frau anwesend war, auch wenn sie von ihr offenbar keine Unterstützung erwarten konnte, denn schon wieder sprang Cathy für dieses perverse Schwein in die Bresche – zum größten Erstaunen von Lucius selbst._

_„Erektionsprobleme?"_

_Ein lautes, wimmerndes „Ja" hallte ihr entgegen und Lucius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kniff sie so fest zusammen, dass er tatsächlich begann zu zittern._

_Cathy sah natürlich wie er mit sich kämpfte, wie unangenehm und peinlich ihm dieses Malheur war – besonders vor ihr- und wieder trat sie ganz nahe vor ihn, nahm auf Zehenspitzen sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sprach – die Augen in Lucius´ vergraben - zu dem Störenfried:_

_„Dieser Mann hat keine Probleme mit seiner Potenz. Wenn es allerdings wahr ist was du sagst Kleines, würde ich an effektiveren Techniken tüfteln. Bei Männern mit gehobenen Ansprüchen scheint das gute alte „vor – und – zurück – Spiel" nicht zu fruchten. Damit kommst du höchstwahrscheinlich nur bei deinen üblichen Kunden weiter und jetzt verschwinde bitte endlich. Das dürfte doch in deinem Interesse sein, oder willst du zum Abendessen bleiben, hm? Das Geld liegt wie ich sehe auf dem Tisch, also los. Ach so…dass du über diese Nacht kein Wort verlierst versteht sich denke ich von selbst, nicht wahr? Andernfalls habe ich so ein Gefühl das wir uns schon sehr bald wieder sehen werden… und jetzt raus hier!"_

_Und tatsächlich schnappte sie sich ihre Kleidung und das Geld, warf Lucius einen furchtbar verängstigten und Cathy einen fassungslosen Blick zu und stürmte zur Tür hinaus._

_Die wird sich jetzt wohl hoffentlich nach einem anderen Beruf umsehen, dachte Cathy und wandte sich – nun da das Objekt ihrer Wut nicht mehr relevant war und der Zorn langsam verrauchte- verunsichert an Lucius._

_„Hast du eventuell irgendetwas zu sagen? Ich weiß nämlich nicht wirklich wie ich damit umgehen soll, also wäre ich dankbar für deine Initiative."_

_Warum betrachtete sie den Vorfall so nüchtern? Wieso machte sie ihm keine Vorwürfe? Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte gerade miterlebt wie er eine Frau aus scheinbar heiterem Himmel vergewaltigt hatte und anstatt ihr beizustehen ging sie zum Angriff über und stand ihm zur Seite! Was sollte er bloß davon halten?_

_Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort und so füllte unruhiges Schweigen das Zimmer. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit entschloss Lucius den entscheidenden Schritt nach vorn zu machen und ihr einen Grund für sein Verhalten zu liefern._

_„Ich…werde dich vermissen, Catherine. Du kannst dir ja sicher denken, dass der Zwischenfall eben mit deiner morgigen Abreise zu tun hat. Ich brauchte Ablenkung, einen Kompensator für…"_

_„Für mich.", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. „Und dann hast du gemerkt, dass es nicht so funktionierte wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Und dann?"_

_„Du hast gehört was das Dreckstück erzählt hat!"_

_„So eitel wenn es um deine Männlichkeit geht, hm?"_

_Sie hatten wieder einen gemeinsamen Punkt gefunden, einen Gesprächsfaden an dem sie ansetzen konnten. Das war bereits ein Fortschritt, die erste Hürde war damit genommen._

_Lucius wendete sich beschämt ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa, sofort folgte Cathy ihm und beschlagnahmte seinen Schoß für sich._

_Ihn mit der Hand an seiner Brust nach hinten drückend hauchte sie: „Ich liebe das. Deinen männlichen Stolz, deine triebhafte Wildheit und die Rücksichtslosigkeit mit der du dir nimmst was du willst, sobald dir die Kontrolle entgleitet. Hör zu: Das Mädchen interessiert mich nicht und – ich kann nicht glauben das ich das wirklich sage- auch nicht was du mit ihr angestellt hast." Lucius wollte sie schon unterbrechen, doch sie legte ihm energisch zwei Finger an die Lippen. „Ich bin überzeugt sie wird es verkraften. In ihrem Beruf muss man leider viel einstecken können. Was mich so rasend macht ist einzig und allein die Vorstellung ihrer Lippen an deinem stattlichen Freund." Demonstrativ streichelte sie mit ihrer Hand darüber, während die Andere mit der Rückseite geschmeidig seine Wange entlangfuhr. „Allein der Gedanke daran lässt meinen Hass gegen dieses Weibsbild aufsteigen und dann besitzt sie auch noch die Frechheit dich vor mir brüskieren zu wollen. Sie hätte sich einfach mehr anstrengen müssen, um dich nicht zu provozieren!"_

_Lucius packte sie bei den Schultern und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen. Ihm war mehr als deutlich anzumerken wie geschmeichelt er sich aufgrund ihrer Eifersucht fühlte, aber noch etwas anderes lag in seinem Blick – Erkenntnis._

_Die Erkenntnis, dass er Catherine Unrecht getan hatte. Er WAR wichtig für sie. Wie konnte er nur auf die Idee kommen das es nicht so sei? Jedes Indiz hatte doch von Anfang an darauf hingedeutet! Warum musste er sich erst gehörig vor ihr blamieren um es zu begreifen?_

_Catherine setzte ihre Streicheleinheiten fort und legte es wieder einmal darauf an ihn nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen. Oh, wie hatte er sich nach genau DIESEN Berührungen gesehnt! Niemand fasste ihn auf die Art an wie sie es tat und niemals hätte er für möglich gehalten sich so furchtbar danach zu sehen._

_Wie sollte er ihre Abwesenheit nur ertragen, jetzt wo er sich so an das Leben mit ihr gewöhnt hatte? Beim Gedanken an die vielen einsamen Monate in seinem Anwesen übermannte ihn eine wehmütige Brise, aber er wusste das er ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr beeinflussen konnte, denn sie hatte ihre Prioritäten gesetzt und so viel er ihr auch bedeuten mochte – ihre Mission würde immer an erster Stelle stehen._

_Aber heute - nur heute- in dieser letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, durfte keine schmerzende Tatsache oder Diskussion der Welt ihre Leidenschaft zügeln. Keine ausufernden Sexspiele zur Selbstaufwertung, keine Eifersuchtsanfälle und keine bevorstehende Trennung. Nur zwei Seelen, die einander Halt gaben – zum vorerst allerletzten Mal._


End file.
